Escaped
by adavisa
Summary: They escaped Charming before the chaos could claim them as its next victims.


They'd come in to the clubhouse that morning and found Juice's kutte laying on the Redwood. It was folded neatly, along with a stack of photos, showing his blacked out ink. Chibs bit back the smile that threatened his lips. The boy had done it. He was free, and Chibs knew he'd taken them with him.

Juice had confided their plan to him. He'd secured four new passports, birth certificates, complete identities. He'd spent a year hacking databases and building their false pasts to stand up to any government scrutiny. He'd chuckled at their new names. Abigail and Ethan, and their sons Noah and Daniel. "A bit biblical for the likes of ye, don't you think," he'd teased Juice. The boy had just grinned.

Juice had always been good with his money. He put up a good front, just a dumb kid who happened to be good with computers, but Chibs had seen right through him. The boy liked nice things, sure, but you don't get to be part owner of a successful business without knowing your way around. As it turned out, Juice had been making smart investments with his club earnings and profits from the weed shop, and had a huge amount stored in an offshore account. "Enough to live in luxury for the next fifty years," was all the boy would tell him.

Chibs suggested Scotland. The Sons didn't have a Scottish charter, so there would be no one to look for, or recognize them by accident. Juice had found a quiet town that had a few promising houses for sale, and started making arrangements to travel.

Juice went out of town a few days earlier and had his tattoos blacked out. It was December, so it was easy to wear long sleeves to hide the fact. No one even batted an eye.

Juice's relationship with Tara was what had surprised him most. Maybe the Doc had noticed the same things Chibs haf. Juice wasn't meant for this outlaw life. He was too sweet, too smart for this world. Guys like Opie and Jax were born into the club's hands but men like Juice, they were meant for better things.

Tara had taken Juice under her wing after the boys were out of Stockton. She'd encouraged his intelligence and relied on him to help her with Thomas and Abel more than anyone else. She'd encouraged him to tell the club the truth about his father when Roosevelt and Potter had pushed him for intel, and probably saved the kid's life.

Tara had confided in Juice, who in turn confided in Chibs. He'd told Juice that nowhere in the States would be safe for Tara. SAMCRO had long arms. So, they'd concocted their plan and Chibs had played along. Tara did her part, playing the good wife, when Jax even paid attention.

Now they'd made it out, and by the sound of things, Jax had yet to realize his wife and sons were missing. It didn't surprise Chibs a bit. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his president mention his wife or sons. To be honest, Gemma would notice their absence before Jax would.

The thing that surprised Chibs the most didn't happen until he went into his dorm for the night. He crawled into bed, slid his arm under his pillow and found an envelope. He sat up quickly, recognizing the neat print on the front immediately.

Inside the envelope was a passport, driver's license, birth certificate and social security card. There was also a note and a smaller envelope. He opened the note and began to read.

Chibby,

I couldn't risk saying goodbye in person but I wanted to give you this. The envelope has $5000 in it. Use it to buy a plane ticket with your new identity, and come find us if you want out like I think you do. I hope you remember where we are. We won't be hard to find. I secured Abigail a job at the pediatric clinic in town. Find her there.

The biker formerly known as Juice.

Chibs held the documents in his hands. He chuckled at the name Juice had chosen for him, Andrew Maurice. His actual middle name, followed by the Patron Saint of armies and swordsmiths. He wondered if Juice and Tara's middle names held any significance. He'd have to ask when he got there.

A week later Filip Telford walked into the San Francisco airport. Three thousand dollars and twenty hours of travel later, Andrew Green walked out of the Edinburgh airport and hired a cab.

It neared five in the evening when the cab pulled up to the address Chibs had indicated when he'd hired it. He paid the driver and tipped him handsomely before pulling his bags from the car and walking inside the building. "Need to speak with Doctor Grace," he told the woman at the desk.

"She's with her last patient, if you tell me your name I'll let her know you're here," she told him.

"Just tell her Andrew finally made it over" he said with a little smile.

Fifteen minutes later a door opened and a little girl and her mother made their way out of the office. Tara stepped through the door after them and when she laid eyes on him, her face broke into a huge smile. "Ch...Andrew," she said, catching her slip up.

Abigail," he said as he embraced her tightly, kissing her temple.

"I'm so glad you made it," she said as she pulled away. "Ethan's been worried that you wouldn't."

"Lad's still daft, I see," he said with a wry grin.

Chibs followed Tara back to her office, where they sat in silence as she finished her charts. When she was finished, she led him out to her car and they headed to the edge of the small town. "How did you get so good at driving on the left already," he asked, curious.

"The first couple of days were crazy," she admitted, but driving at least twice a day got me used to it quickly," Tara explained.

Not much later they pulled into the driveway of a home Chibs recognized as being in Colinton, from the houses Juice had looked at while planning their escape. The front door opened and Abel and Thomas, 'Noah and Daniel,' he had to remind himself, came running out. Abel was four and Thomas was two, and Chibs could swear they'd grown a foot since he'd last seen them, just over a week ago.

He swept the two boys into his arms and hugged them tightly after they'd hugged their mom. Juice came out the door a minute later, as they were walking up the sidewalk to the front door. His face broke into that trademark wide grin of his when he saw the boys being carried by his best friend.

"You made it," Juice said, grin seeming to be permanently plastered on his face.

He had made it. They'd all five made it to safety. The rest could be sorted out later.


End file.
